Anachronos
thumb|The Dragons march into battle against the Qiraji Anachronos is a level ??? quest giver located at the Caverns of Time in the contested territory of Tanaris. He starts the following quests: * * * (Raid) * (Dungeon) See List of Tanaris NPCs. When the Qiraji started their first invasion of Kalimdor, Anachronos, Nozdormu's heir, agreed to enlist the Bronze Dragonflight against the marauding Qiraji. Every able-bodied night elf joined the cause, and together they forged a campaign to retake Silithus. Even with the might of the dragons backing them, however, the sheer numbers of the Qiraji and silithid proved overwhelming. And so Anachronos called upon the progeny of the remaining flights: Merithra, child of Ysera of the green flight; Caelestrasz, child of Alexstrasza from the red, and Arygos, child of Malygos from the blue. The dragons and winged Qiraji clashed in the cloudless sky above Silithus as the whole of the Kalimdorian night elf forces streamed in across the sands. Even so, it seemed that the numbers of Qiraji and silithid were never-ending. It is rumored that the dragons flying above the ancient city from which the Qiraji emerged saw something distressing there; something that hinted at a more ancient, terrifying presence behind the onslaught of the insect race. Perhaps it was this revelation that spurred the dragons and Fandral Staghelm, the leader of the night elves, to hatch their final, desperate plan: to contain the Qiraji within the city, to erect a barrier that would confine them until a more hopeful stratagem could be devised. With the aid of the four dragonflights, the final push to the city began. Shiromar marched behind Fandral as the corpses of the winged Qiraji fell from the sky. High above, the dragons were making short work of the insect soldiers. As one the night elves and dragons formed a moving wall which pressed the Qiraji back toward the city of Ahn'Qiraj. But near the city gates, the tide turned, and it was all the combined forces could do to hold the line. To push any further would be impossible. Merithra, Caelestrasz and Arygos decided to push into the city and hold the Qiraji back long enough for Anachronos, Fandral, and the remaining druids and priestesses to create the magical barrier. And so the three dragons and their companions flew headlong into the Qiraji legions, into the city where they hoped their sacrifice would not be in vain. Outside the gates Fandral called upon the druids to focus their energies as Anachronos summoned the enchanted barricade. Beyond the gates, the three dragon progeny succumbed to the overwhelming forces as the Qiraji surged forth. Shiromar concentrated her energies and called upon the blessing of Elune as the barrier erected itself before their eyes, rock and stone and roots from beneath the sands emerging to create an impenetrable wall. Even the winged soldiers who attempted to fly over the barrier met with an invisible obstruction that they could not pass. The Qiraji who remained outside the wall were quickly slain. The corpses of Qiraji, night elves and dragons littered the bloody sands. Anachronos motioned to a scarab scuttling below his feet. As Shiromar watched, the creature froze, then flattened out, transforming into a metallic gong. Stones shifted into place near the wall, creating a dais where the gong was finally placed. The great dragon then proceeded to the severed limb of one of his fallen companions. He held the appendage and, after a series of incantations, the limb morphed into the shape of a scepter. The dragon told Fandral that should any mortal ever wish to pass the magical barrier and access the ancient city, they need only strike the scepter against the gong and the gates would open. He then handed the scepter to the Arch-Druid. Fandral looked down, his face twisting in contempt. "I want nothing to do with Silithus, the Qiraji and least of all, any damned dragons!" With that Fandral swung the enchanted object into the magical gates--where it splintered in a shower of fragments--and walked away. "Would you shatter our bond for the sake of pride?" the dragon asked. Fandral turned. "My son's soul will find no comfort in this hollow victory, dragon. I will have him back. Though it takes millennia, I will have my son back!" Fandral then strode past Shiromar. Anachronos shook his head in disappointment. Now, 1000 years later, he is still guarding the Caverns of Time in Tanaris. "Anachronos" written with latin, is a Greek word which refers to something (a person, custom, object, etc.) taken out of its proper place and time. See Also * Brood of Nozdormu * Brood of Nozdormu faction page at the Official site. *AmpWoW Map Location Nozdormu's Heir That Anachronos has been established as the heir of Nozdormu is unusual, though not truly surprising. Nozdormu knows exactly where and when he will perish, and as such, would need to appoint a successor to his sacred mission well in advance. The other Aspects would have less of a need for directly designated successors. That Anachronos has been named an heir implies that his mother is Saridormi, Nozdormu's Prime Mate. Category:Dragons Category:Bronze Dragonflight Category:Lore Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Quest Givers Category:Bosses Category:Zone:Tanaris